Big Man on Campus
by Simon wanna be
Summary: Find out what happened to Simon and the gang. What are they doing now? Will they ever get back together? The only way to find out is to read this intense and exciting story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok I will see what I can do." Simon said hurriedly.

That afternoon Simon was planning on making a trip down to the shipyard to see the splendid and majestic ship being launched; he wanted to make sure that it was built to his specifications and that it would show no signs of weakness as it went through its first official shake down, one of many to come.

This was no ordinary ship though that was going to break all the records; Simon had come up with idea and for the most part the overall design which was a stroke of genius. It was over a mile long and about a half mile wide, the sheer size required the construction of a special ship yard and manufacturing plant to build this wonderful and exotic ship.

Simon had to get permission from the US government to even build this battlewagon which he planned to keep for himself until he was sure it was reliable and could prove its worth on the battle field. He was building this ship without any government funding using his own money and his company which was embarking on this endeavor. It was so expensive that he had to create another company under the parent which was used as a tax shield as a way of recovering some of the loss of revenue due to building this ship. As a matter of fact Simon remembered that while it was under construction the strain that it was causing on his company's hair thin budget and profit margins. But since he was the sole owner and controller of the company he completely ignored the board of advisors and continued with his aggressive ambitions. He knew the reward he could get so long as he could prove its worth on the battle field in the modern day world. There had never been another ship like her and certainly never one after her. He was planning on selling it to the US government; because he could make all of his money back and then some if he could get a contract for three or four of these. However there was a problem the navy rejected the idea saying that there is no need for a battleship anymore no matter how modern it is. But he was hell bent on proving them dead wrong! He would have the last laugh even if it ruined his company and forced him into bankruptcy.

Well now the day that he had been waiting for had finally come, he realized that it didn't have many of the main systems running or working on the ship. With that thought he flashed back to time when he was planning the project. Simon wanted to have a computer more powerful than all the super computers combined; the problem was that at this point in time it was impossible due to the inability of software limitations at that time. He had experienced this problem when his company switched to a program designed specifically for his company from Microsoft. He was so frustrated that Microsoft had completely failed because or the constant bottlenecks and slowdowns within his company's private server that allowed instant access and information sharing between each branch/area of his company. What made it worse is that he had a list of detail requirements for the minimum specifications. Microsoft was a company with a lot of experience. Yet the failed to meet the bare minimum requirements, it was mind boggling.

However Simon's "bare minimum requirements" were not easy to meet because he expected a job well done and a system that would be able to adapt to make it last for many years to come. It was supposed to be least three times better than what was currently available in the market.

He had very high expectations from the companies that he did business with. Simon was not stingy, stuck up or hypocritical holding him and his company to even higher standards than he demanded. He was of the opinion that the best way to get brand loyalty was to create the very best product that money could buy at a price point that would not bankrupt the common people buying his products. The company never had to issue a recall on any of its product lines which would never happen so long as he was in charge; and if he did heads would roll starting from the top down.

He needed to figure out what he was going to do about the server operating system. That being the case he decided that he would acquire small software companies and combine certain traits of each to create the best server operating system on the face of the earth. He needed a way to make sure that it was going to be stable at all levels of development which bothered him. It wasn't like he had a server that he could take offline and he couldn't afford to build another one.The cost of building another server would cost almost twice as much as acquiring the companies he had in mind to create the new operating system. Then it dawned on him, people were tired of using Microsoft's worn out and power hungry operating systems. So he would have the software companies use the exact same server platform and adapt it slightly for personal computers. If the user couldn't find anything wrong with it then he could sell it making some of his money back. After that stage he would then put it to the ultimate test by using it on one of his own servers.

Simon snapped out of it. As he heard someone calling to him; "Hello, I am scheduled for an appointment." Said a nicely dressed gentleman.

"Yes" he said somewhat dazed, "when was your appointment?"

The gentle man said "I was told to be here at 11 o'clock, and it is 15 minutes till eleven right now."

"Oh how cool, I am sorry that I did not respond promptly, it has been one of those days here at the office!" Simon said. Trying not to be rude.

The gentleman that was before Simon looked to be in his mid to late 20's, he had a very sharp looking black suit that looked expensive but was not a name brand. He looked a lot like Alvin all grown up, had a creamy looking face that had a forced smile on it and nervous looking eyes. His eyes were brown, but because they were constantly jumping around it gave the impression that he was shifty or shady.

Simon asked "So who are you supposed to be seeing today?"

The man answered nervously "I am here to see the man who owns and operates this company. To tell you the truth I am considering on canceling the appointment."

Simon asked "Why on earth would you want to do that? It is very rare that he allows people to get a direct interview with him from someone who is not high up in the company much less somebody who doesn't even work for the company! You must be one of the luckiest people in the world." He said with envy.

The man replied sheepishly "Well you see I have heard rumors that he is very mean, looks down on people and is so stuck up that the only thing people see is the bottom of his neck."

"Now who on earth told you all of those things" inquired Simon intrigued by this hilarious news.

"Well I heard it from one of the people standing outside of the doors to this building" He said feeling a little guilty that he had passed on the rumor.

Simon said with a smirk, "Well the only way to find out if any of that is true is to go to the top floor, and you will be in the front office where you will check in at the secretary's desk."

"Oh ok, I would like to thank you for all of your help, and for giving me a boost in my confidence as well." He said feeling a little better about himself.

When the man had entered the elevator Simon ducked out of the front desk and made a mad dash to an extremely special elevator at the back of the building on the first floor. The strangest thing about it was an out of order sign on it, and nobody ever gave it a second thought. Simon went up to it and passed a card over the top of the arrow keys next to the elevator. Within an instant the doors opened and he jumped into the elevator lest anyone try and jump in as well. Once inside he pressed the button to the top floor and it accelerated quickly. In the meantime he was rushing to change out of his uniform and change into his business clothes which he kept in there. He decided to go splendid blue dress shirt with a dark blue pants and jacket. He was looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked as professional as possible. Simon was never one to make a good fashion statement; if he hadn't had a professional personal stylist he would be wearing mismatching clothes. He didn't really care how he looked to people because he thought that if people judge a person by how they look before getting to know them then he didn't want to do business with them. Well after he had finished dressing the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

It wasn't that the elevator was slow it was the fact that Simon had done this routine on a regular basis, and had gotten very good at it. Just then he got a page from his secretary from over the intercom telling him that his 11 o'clock was here.

He said "Let him in."

As the huge oak doors began to slowly open up to a huge room which was dominated by an extremely large desk that was about as long as the room.

"Wow this is a very impressive sight!" the man from down stairs said awe struck, as he looked to the right he saw the windows and what an impressive view there was. "My name is Alvin Seville, you wanted to see me?" he said nearly chocking as he said it.

"Yes I was the one who requested to see you." Simon said coolly. "You may call me Benjamin."

"Well Benjamin I am confused and quite alarmed that you would want to talk to me, I mean after all I am practically a nobody." He said with a hint of sorrow.

"I am looking for a group of people who can sing. I was wondering if there was any chance I could have you and your small group perform for me and my coworkers at the company's annual picnic?" Simon/Benjamin said feeling satisfied. 

"I would love to take you up on your offer but the problem is that the group split up a couple of years ago," he said in a fit of indecency, "we were young and we started having trouble, there was another singer, named Brittany and she had an ego the size of your company and wanted to do things her way. Well one day I grew tired of it and I said to her that the chipmunks are going solo, and that the Chipette's needed to get lost. Well apparently this idea wasn't shared amongst my other brothers, and we broke up because I 'was controlling and selfish' as if! I never heard back from Simon; Theodore was always a little softy and within a few weeks he came crawling back." As he was saying this he took a seat near Benjamin because he was tired of standing and was using a tone of indecency.

"Well I just wanted to know if you could get everyone back together just for one day," Simon said with a hidden smirk, "but I guess you all wouldn't be interested in the pay because you all broke up, I was going be paying you guys 10million dollars but…."

Alvin cut him off "We'll take it!" he said practically yelling.

He was so forceful and loud that his secretary came in to make sure everything was ok. When she saw that nothing was a rye she closed the door and went back to her work.

"listen I don't want any excuses, if you cannot get everyone from both of the groups together for one day within the next week then the deal is off you got it!" Benjamin/Simon said with a stern and very menacing voice all the while enjoying every minute of it. 

Then Simon shifted his tone to a more pleasant one, "I will give you half now as a good faith jester on my part showing you that I trust you and will deliver the other half after the picnic. If you cannot get the group back together within one week you will need to repay me the money. Oh one other thing I will be providing the sound equipment, here is my personal cell phone number so that you can get a hold of me whenever you get the group back together. I need to go to an important meeting halfway around the world!" he said starting to gather up his things and pointing Alvin to the door.

It was 12:15 when Simon finally got done with the meeting, and they were going to launch his ship around one that afternoon. He took his private elevator down to the parking garage that was below the building. He pulled out his keys and fumbled around with his remote which allowed him to unlock and open the doors as well as start the engine. Which he did. He threw in a small briefcase, he had brought down from his office, into his car. He was going to drive like a maniac to get to the helicopter pad to hop on to his private chopper which would take him to the shipyard that was building his ship.

The traffic was worse than usual, due to the fact that TX dot never had any foresight and were always redoing the roads just a year or so after they had already finished upgrading them. Simon was not in the mood to wait around stuck in traffic while they were launching his pride and joy. He deiced to take the back roads in order to make up for lost time they would cause him he decided to drive like a bat out of hell. He had the cars 500 horse power engine going all out; it looked like a speeding red bullet. His Porsche was the best and most expensive models to date, although he almost never sped due to the concerns of being caught by the media. He was not worried about the police. He had done some deft maneuvering by donating a lot of money to the police and in turn was given special allowance allowed him to blow through stoplights, stop signs and speed. The only catch was that if he did anything more than that he would get in trouble which was fine with him since he never drove recklessly. Making really good time it looked like the chopper might make in time to the shipyard to see his new ship launched. He could see the chopper up ahead and as soon as the pilot spotted the car he began the check list as he started preparing to take off. Simon pulled into the parking area, and bounded toward the chopper ducking low as the blades were starting to spin up. He hopped into the chopper and they began to head for the docks.

He let his mind drift back to the building of the monstrous ship. He remembered where he had left off, and picked up from there. The operating system was what was bothering him to no end, by this time he had acquired Linux and android. He chose them because Linux ran practically bug free and extremely fast while being able to manage its resources extremely well. Android because it was used in mobile touch screen devices known as smart phones; since a lot of the systems on this new state of the art ship would be using touch screens he wanted to make sure that they would function with the greatest of ease. Now the problem he had was he needed an extremely intelligent leader to organize and keep up with the deadline. After forty interviews over a two week period, no one matched the skills and quality that he was looking for. Then one day as he was making his routine tour checking on the progress he over heard some one talking and decided to look in on them without making his presence know.

There was this six foot tall woman who was taking charge of a situation that was erupting between the two sides. They were fighting over how to make the two operating systems function between Linux and android without having to completely convert the languages of either software. The thing that caught Simons attention was that this lady was a natural born leader and that didn't mind working hands on with her coworkers. This was just one of the many qualities that he had been looking for in a good project leader. After pondering for a few minutes she said why cant you make it like a process that has a high priority and just create a decoder the will convert commands from Linux language to android and vice versa. They all agreed and began to hammer out the minor details as to how they would accomplish that. After seeing all of that Simon knew who he wanted to hire but the problem was that he needed to know her name and test her to make sure she was all that he thought she was. So he went to the group that she had just helped out and they said her name was Jeanette Miller.

Now Simon really wanted to hire Jeanette Miller but he wanted to she how well she worked under pressure, so he decided to rattle her. He went to the main office that was located in front of the building. There he HHhhhhkhkhjhf;ajsf

requested Jeanette's presence immediately saying that if she wasn't there within five minutes that he would fire her when she showed up.

When Jeanette showed up Simon said harshly "You're late!, your FIRED!"

Jeanette fired back icily "I got here with a minute to spare! You cannot fire me! I Quit!" She said in an extremely high pitched voice of anger and discuss.

"Good you passed the first test with flying colors!" Simon said hastily "I wanted to see how you would respond to a situation when someone was calling you a liar."

"Why would you do that to me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I wish I could tell you but you still have more tests to pass or fail." Simon said as he was getting ready to play the bad guy again. "I called you up here because I am infuriated at the lack of work and progress that is being made on this project, as a matter of fact I want you to decide who you think should be fired, one from each team." He said in an irritated voice to give the impression that he really was pissed off.

Jeanette said defensively "I cannot and will not tell you anyone to fire except for me! If anyone should be blamed it should be me since I am the one that the mediator between the two groups." Jeanette said in an instant with rage in her face.

"Well I suppose I should have expected that," Simon said, thinking this is the kind of quality he was looking for in a supervisor; loyalty to coworkers. "Well I suppose you are right, since this is going to be your last day here you are doing to dinner with me." Simon said matter of factly.

Jeanette said frustrated "And what right do you have to boss me around like that?"

"I just figured you would want to hang out in high society if you had the chance?" Simon said egging her on.

"As a matter of fact I would rather give out food to the less fortunate people rather than be your entertainment for the NIGHT!" She exclaimed, extremely mad and frustrated.

"I am afraid I have some bad news for you, Jeanette." Simon said as coldly as possible, "You just got promoted to the head supervisor of the server project, and once completed you will manage this branch of my company!" Simon said very warmly.

"W.. What just happened, you're not my boss?" Jeanette said very confused.

"No I am the owner and operator of this company, I needed a good project supervisor for the server project but I never could find somebody like you and I was testing you," Simon said very proud of how she handled the situations. "However there is one draw back to this promotion, and that is you must let me take you out to dinner."

"Well I guess it is ok, but please don't make it too expensive." She said somewhat in a daze.

"Good you have the rest of the day off, there is a limo waiting outside with a wardrobe planner, you will go to the store and she will help you pick out something nice, don't worry about costs!" Simon said.

"I don't even know your name?" Jeanette remarked.

"My name is Benjamin." Simon said.


	2. Chapter 2a

Due to the extreme length of Ch2 I am breaking it down in to two possible three parts.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and reading it.

**Chapter 2**

The helicopter shook and shuddered, causing Simon to practically jump out of his skin and he was thrust out of his flash back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in a somewhat dazed and in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, we're experiencing a little turbulence from the winds in the east." the pilot responded.

"Oh ok, I just thought something might have been wrong that's all." Simon replied starting to feel his pulse slow down and his adrenaline dissipating. "How much longer until we reach the docks?" Simon asked longingly.

"It will take at least 30 to 45 more minutes with this strong head wind." The pilot said.

"Oh that's great" Simon said sarcastically.

"I can't help it you decided not to use your jet booster helicopter, and I can only push the limit so far for so long lest we end up in an early grave!" the pilot said with an edgy tone of voice.

"Actually I am not blaming you I am just remembering why it took me so long to get to the helicopter," as Simon said it he remembered Alvin's extremely long rant of the break up and what not. "I had to talk to a guy by the name of Alvin who went on for two hours about how his band breaking up and how he could never get them back together. But when I told him I would pay them $10 million bucks he said that he would do it." Simon said with an evil little smirk on his face.

The pilot knew Simon personally, "So when and how do you plan on accepting Alvin's pleading and begging?"

"Well to tell you the truth I would love to tell Alvin who I really am but if I did that then he black mail me in order to keep my secret," Simon said knowing just how Alvin's greedy little mind worked. "He is so conceited that he would sell his own brother(s) down the drain if it weren't for the fact that he needed us and had a soft spot on his icy cold, black hole of a heart!" Simon said reaching a climax in voice towards the end.

"Well it was a good thing that you guys broke up then, because you are the most powerful business man in the world right now." The pilot said trying to derail Simon from his obvious sudden enragement towards his brother.

"I suppose your right; after all I made a name for myself and proved that a geek was better at running a business than anyone else." Simon said with confidence.

"We will be there within 30 minutes." the pilot called back to Simon.

Simon was relieved that he was able to vent, he was under a lot of pressure and stress from the media to make a public appearance. Which he refused because he lived a double life. No, he didn't have a double standard; as a matter of fact he did so because he wanted to interact with everyday "common" people and a man in his position couldn't do that because they would treat him differently. Rather than a friend they would ask for money, involve him in a scandal or try to seek fame. He wanted to seem like a lonely nobody and not to be concerned about anyone trying to harass him, because people would make a big deal about it so they look good to the public. Simon wasn't one to make a scene and for the most part longed to live a quasi normal life despite the fact that he was a multi-billionaire. He had a quaint little home in a semi uptown part of the city. It was a two story home with an indoor garage where he kept his car, and lawn tools. He enjoyed mowing his own lawn; it helped him to forget about all the stresses that came with being the owner and operator of the largest company in the United States and maybe the entire world.

His neighbors never suspected a thing, when they greeted him to the neighborhood he told them that he was a traveling salesman and was constantly on the road. They were very nice, offering to house sit for him if he ever needed it, which was a generous offer. The next door neighbors were always keeping him updated on what was going on within the neighborhood whenever they found out that he was at home. It was nice talking to someone who didn't treat him any differently than just a regular guy who works his butt off trying to make a living. They were always asking him if he had a girl friend and one day were so bold to ask if the reason why they never saw any girls coming to his house and asked if it was due to the fact that he was different. Simon said I can tell you for a matter of fact that I am just the same as every other guy in the world and I am attracted to the opposite gender. However I am so busy with my work that I never really have anytime to go looking for the perfect girl for me. Don't get me wrong I want to get married eventually however I want to make sure that I find the right girl for me.

With that thought Simon's mind jumped again back the day at the office when he told Jeanette that she was going to go on a date with him. Jeanette had no idea that Benjamin was in fact Simon, who she had a crush on since the 5th grade. Simon had also had a crush on her for the longest time this was the perfect excuse to get to talk to her and see how she was doing; as well he would get to know her a little better. After he saw her get into the limo he went out to the parking lot and got into his nice Porsche. He drove all the way to his mansion which was sitting on over 600 acres of land. When Simon arrived he got out of his car and walked causally to his room which was on the second floor. He hadn't been there in about a week, and felt like a stranger in his own home which shouldn't have.

The idea that he could feel strange and out of place at his own residence was hard to overcome. He believed the reason why he felt this way was because the people there treated him differently considering that they were working for. He had asked them to treat him as if he was there best friend and not to be so uptight; unfortunately for Simon this wasn't working out the way he had hoped.

In the meantime he had made his way up to flight of stairs and was in his bedroom. It was huge with a king sized bed, a splendid oak desk that was half the size of the bed. Yet it was very spacious, the purpose for this was he didn't want to feel pinned in and it also allowed him the flexibility to change things up a bit if he decided that he wanted a different look or furniture. There was a huge mirror that reached from the top of the room to the carpet; it was over ten feet tall and five feet wide. The incredible size allowed Simon to make sure he looked appropriate for whatever the occasion maybe. He opened a door and walked into his closet, which was about the size of a small room, and was lined with tons and tons of clothes. Simon wanted to look nice so he moved to the place where he kept his very best suits and shirts. He wanted to wear something that would help hide his real persona of Simon and keep her thinking that he was really Benjamin. He wanted to make it off balance from Simon's normal signature colors for concern that his ocean blue coloring scheme could give him away if he slipped up and showed her just how much he liked her. He chose a lime green shirt and a very nice deep solid black coat and pants, with a matching tie that had green and black circles intertwined. His shoes and socks were also solid black. After making sure that they would look good and not clash he went to the connecting bathroom to take a very very long bath to freshen up before the big event.

Poor Jeanette was about to drop from exhaustion, she had been to so many stores within the last two hours it dwarfed her wardrobe. As if that wasn't bad enough she had tried on more clothes than her older sister Brittany owned when they were teenager's.

"Can we please stop?" Jeanette said in a very tired pleading voice.

"No we still yet to find the perfect dress that will match what Benjamin is going to wear!" the stylist exclaimed, as she looked at the picture message that Simon had just sent her. "Oh great now we have to make her look like a watermelon"

"What?" cried Jeanette, somewhat concerned at what the designer had said.

"I didn't mean it like that, but Ben decided that he was going to wear a green shirt and a solid black suit." Replied the stylist.

"Oh I see that means we are going to be looking for a green dress that will match." Jeanette said. "I saw the perfect dress a couple of stores ago. Why don't I show you and see what you think about it?"

"Well at this point we need to find something fast, if we want to make it to the Salon to get your hair and finger nails done." The stylist said in a very stressed voice.

Jeanette found the dress and got the approval of the stylist, the dress was bought right there on the spot by the limo driver. She didn't even have time to change out the dress as she was grabbed by the hand and taken to the nearest beauty salon in the mall. This was the first time that Jeanette would have her nails painted since her band broke up some four or five years ago, but for some reason she could not seem to remember which it was. No matter she just sat back and relaxed as the salon staff began to fix up her hair until the stylist thought her new look would complement Jeanette's features and the dress. By the time everything was said and done the grand total for all of the clothes and the extreme makeover was $6,000 dollars, and Jeanette could not believe how much this was costing Benjamin.

"Are you sure that he doesn't mind spending this much for a one night event?" Jeanette asked concerned.

"Actually this is the first time that he has allowed me to deck out a girl that he was going to take to dinner," the stylist said, "if I didn't know any better I would have to say he likes you. A lot."

"Why would he like a person like me who has nothing?" Jeanette said with genuine curiosity, "He would be better off marrying a model or something."

"Well if only you knew him like I do." The stylist said recalling all the information that he had told her about this one girl he had a crush on. Then it dawned on her, this was the girl that he had been talking about. "I cannot tell you a whole lot about him because of a contract I signed, but I do know that he was not born into wealth. Even though I work for him I am not allowed to treat him like all of the other people."

They got into the limo which was heading towards Benjamin's mansion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jeanette trying to understand what it was that the stylist was saying.

"In other words he is my best friend, we talk and act like friends, I am not allowed to call him sir, but by his real name which I am not allowed to tell you." The stylist said dying inside at the fact that she could not tell Jeanette that it was Simon who was really taking her out to dinner tonight.

"Well I suppose he's brain washed you!" Jeanette said harshly, "Because having money along with being famous cause's people to lose their minds and treat others poorly."

"Look Jeanette when you go out to dinner tonight I want you to ask him a bunch of questions and while you are at it take a good look into his eyes the first time he sees you this evening at his mansion." The stylist said softly and convincingly. "You promise me you will do that?"

"Ok I will, but I am sure he thinks I am an easy target." Jeanette said spitefully.

"I know for a fact that he has never messed around. Actually he has walked out on his dates if they are only interested in carnal pleasures after they finished whatever he had planned out." The stylist said trying to clear the air and protect Simon's reputation. "However you are not allowed to tell anyone that he has never had sex before!"

"Really, again you are always protecting him! Why?" Jeanette said fiercely.

"Well I suppose the reason is because unlike you I have had a change of heart. I used to think that was the case with all rich men, that is until I began to work for this anti-fashion, color clashing man." The stylist said. "He is so bad that I have to pre arranged what he is going to wear at least a day in advance. He tells me what it is that he feels like that evening and I arrange the clothes that he might want to wear."

"He kind of sounds like me, and I am a girl without a sense of fashion." Jeanette said laughingly.

"Well I must warn you if he likes you this will become a weekly occurrence, as he will continue to ask you out for the lamest reasons." The stylist said.

After she said that hey pulled into the long driveway that led to Ben's mansion. It was a gorgeous work of art, from the top of the roof all the way down to its very foundation. It was a creamy white color on the siding and a solid dark roof. It looked as if it was one large rock that was chipped out of a mountain. The design was mix of Queen Victorian and modern designs, but whoever designed it brought it all together to make it look one of a kind.

"So who designed this mansion?" Jeanette said very impressed.

"It was Benjamin." the driver reported.

"Wow he has a brilliant mind in order to pull this kind of master piece off." Jeanette said in amazement.

When the limo pulled up to the front door, the driver got out and opened the door for her. As Jeanette got out she happened to see the door opening, standing in the doorway was none other than Benjamin himself. She was amazed at how well he had cleaned up, it was not like he didn't look good before but the clothes he had on made him look different. He didn't look as tense or distracted as he had when she first encountered him that afternoon. But she was so entranced with him that she didn't catch the fact that Benjamin could not think since the moment he had laid eyes on her. He was completely dumbfounded as to how good she looked.

She wore the cutest looking dress that showed her shoulders and had a V shaped cut, but was not revealing at all. So far he liked what he saw and approved of his stylist's choice, he looked her over completely. Not in anyway provocatively but rather savoring this moment in time, for it had been a long time since he has last seen her as Simon Seville. He was trying his best not to look at her face directly, however his will power and longing to see how she had changed got the better of him. He looked directly at her face, the face of an angel. Simon pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or dead. She had her hair down and the hair in the middle of her forehead was parted on either side. She was still wearing glasses, they were purple with different shades swirled together, making a dizzying pattern. Her blue eyes looked like precious gems of the highest quality. They stared at each other for what seemed like a second in time for it seemed that time slowed down, but in reality they had been staring at each other for five minutes.

"Would you like to come in?" Benjamin asked as he finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, I would love to." Jeanette responded hesitantly as she was snapped out of her world of thought.

When she entered into the house she was amazed at how modernized it was but how it still retained an old classical theme of the mid to late 1800's. There in the center off the house was the dominating structure of the stair case, it was made out of pure white granite with golden hand rails spiraling up to the next floor. She looked at the walls that were white, as well dominated by huge monitors as long as the wall itself and where placed at eye level to the middle of your waste.

"Ah, I see you like the décor of the house, and quite intrigued with the state of the art monitors along my walls no doubt." Benjamin said coolly.

"They are amazing!" She said impressed.

"What's even better than that is they are touch screens and you can even create a profile and whenever it detects you it will surf through your images as you go by it and it will follow you all over the place. I am working on the ability to detect your mood at any point and time and display how you are feeling." Benjamin said. "The reason why I am working on this is so that people cannot lie about how they are feeling and they can work it out."

"Wow, that's a great idea, I can see why you are so successful." Jeanette said a little down because she had a bunch of ideas that she had been working on but was to afraid to present them to anyone.

"Well I do believe that it is time to start heading out," Benjamin said as he looked down at his watch, "don't want to miss our spot at the restaurant."

As they got into a different limo they headed out to this fancy restaurant which would run a cheap date a hundred dollars or more.

"So how long have you been working for my company?" Benjamin asked trying to start a conversation.

"Only about a year or so, I was working for android for about two years prior." Jeanette said.

"So how did you wind up getting such a good job without much schooling and graduating high school?" Ben asked informatively.

"Well I suppose you already know a lot about me, but I taught myself how to program things and I am a very fast learner." She said.

They started going into extreme detail about programming and their personal preferences as to what programs they used to create computer language from one type to another. They were so involved arguing the pros and cons that they were taken completely by surprise when the driver opened the door of the car which was in front of the restaurant.

"Wow time flies when trying to prove your point!" Simon said excited. This was the first time some one had ever really argued a point with him with a passion not being afraid to offend him.

"I was expecting this conversation to be lame and that time would stand still!" Jeanette said a little shocked at the fact that she was actually starting to enjoy Benjamin's company.

As they got out of the limo Benjamin offered Jeanette his arm so that they could make a grand entrance. "I really hope you enjoy the food here, I have had the same thing here for a long time and it is always changing." Benjamin said trying to make her feel less awkward.

"Really? I would have thought it would be the same pretty much every time you ordered the same plate." Jeanette said curiously.

"I would have thought the same but I actually like it." Benjamin said. "It never gets boring and is perfect for those people who are to afraid to try something completely new."

"Well as long as it tastes good it really doesn't create a problem." Jeanette responded distantly, because she was getting caught up in the scenery of the restaurant.

The restaurant looked like it was set back in Mexico in an old building with gorgeous red's and yellows intertwining like dancers. It looked like you stepped back in time; the people were dressed sharp wearing their Sunday best and the girls were wearing some of the most beautiful dresses Jeanette had ever seen.

"Where would you like to sit?" Benjamin asked Jeanette.

"Well… I wouldn't mind sitting in a booth," Jeanette said as she was scanning the restaurant looking for the perfect spot, "what about over there near the kitchen where they are making the food?"

"That's a great idea!" Benjamin replied.

This restaurant had a glass window that allowed the customers watch the chief(s) prepare the food, and it was quite fun to watch.

"This is the first time that I have ever sat here watching them make food." Benjamin said amazed at how entertaining it was.

"I guess you never really make your own food because you hire cooks/chiefs to prepare you huge five course meals." Jeanette said, not harsh but it had that affect, but it was more of an inquisitive statement not meaning to be harsh.

Benjamin however did not know this and came across a little harsh saying "So you don't think I can cook is that it? Or are you trying to say that I am lazy and let other people cook for me while I enjoy a relaxed evening?"

"No I didn't it like that I was just trying to figure out what it was like to not have to worry about what you are going to make and how to make it on a daily basis." Jeanette said trying to back pedal.

"Oh ok, I get it. You never really had that luxury like I have." Benjamin said "Actually it is not all that it seems to be, I really don't get to choose the food that I am in the mood for."

"Oh that's terrible. Why is that?" Jeanette asked feeling a little bad that he had to eat whatever was cooked for that night.

"The reason why is because the chief has a limited range of cooking skills and only knows how to make a few dishes that I really like." Benjamin said rather sadly. "But that is what happens when you hire a French chief.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about burning stuff." Jeanette said humorously.

"Actually sometimes I wish the chief had burnt the food giving me an excuse to go out to a restaurant to get a decent meal." Benjamin said jokingly.

"It can't really be al that bad, can it?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes it can, try eating snails." Benjamin said grotesquely as a shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

"Yeah your right, I think you need to find yourself a new chief before you die of a heart attack from eating out all of the time." Jeanette said.

"Hello, may I take your order?" A young lady asked.

"I will take water and a bottle of your best wine, spare no expenses." Benjamin said. "I would also like to order the glass noodle stir-fry."

"I would like to order the creamy saffron risotto." Jeanette said.

As they were waiting for their food to come Benjamin was making small talk about the company and asking how the software was coming along. The wine had come and the waitress poured a little bit in each of their glasses. He learned that it was working great and that they were actually ahead of schedule but he couldn't understand why his reports didn't show the advance progress. It was at that time he learned about the new rules that punished being a head of schedule if they had a set back on the progress. He was outraged at that and he made it a point to put it into his cell phone to remind him to make sure he fixed that problem. After they had finished their second glass of wine the food arrived fresh out of the kitchen.

"The food is great," Jeanette said "I wouldn't mind eating here every so often but I would have to waste a lot of money for a good night."

"Well trust me it is great food but I am sure there are restaurants that serve food which is just as good if not better than this place for a 10th of the cost." Benjamin said in a somewhat hushed voice.

"You see I maybe rich but I am also frugal with my money, that's how I have been able to become rich, I see an opportunity to cut costs without cutting quality and harming my employees I do it." He said adding on to is last statement.

"Well I must say you have done a splendid job." Jeanette said in a sincere voice. "I just can't believe how good this food is."

"I always make sure the same cook is here when I come to eat at this place because the chef always seems to make it better than before." Benjamin said quite satisfied with the quality of food.

At that moment a waitress passed by "Um excuse me ma'am I would like to talk to the manager" Benjamin said "I have to talk to them about the food."

The waitress hurried off to find the manager. Within a few moments the manager came up to them and said "Is everything alright sir?" her voice showing concern.

"Yes I would like your permission to talk the cook who made this wonderful meal." He said.

"Sure thing, I will go and get her now." The manager said hurrying away.

A few moments later the manager was heading back with a slightly over weight young lady heading directly for Benjamin's table.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Asked the Chef. She was about Jeanette's age, no taller than 5'8" and was wearing a chef's uniform.

"Yes I did, I wanted to personally thank you and complement you on the food you prepared." Benjamin said. "I would like to know your name?"

"My name is Eleanor, and it's not very often people want to see me to give me a complement." She said gleaming.

"Well this is also going to be a first. I want to hire you at triple your salary and you get to live for free. The only set back is that you will have to live at my mansion and cook whatever you like however you would like to, as long as it is not spicy at all." Benjamin said looking eagerly.

"Well that sounds good but I really like my job here." Eleanor said conflicted "I love cooking and having free range would be totally awesome."

"What if I told you that you could have the best of both worlds. I am gone most of the time and when I am gone you could work here until I got back from my business trips. What do up think?" He said trying to sway her into cooking for him.

"Ok I will do that! You just got yourself a chef." Eleanor said almost shouting it.

"I am expecting you to make breakfast out at my mansion. I don't usually wake up till around ten due to the extremely late night conference calls that I have to make around the world. So if you could have breakfast ready around ten thirty that would be great." He said handing her a card with his home address on it.

"Ok I will see you there." Eleanor said and headed back to the kitchen.

After the meal and the conversation with his soon to be new cook Benjamin realized that Jeanette wasn't looking to well.

"Is everything ok?" Benjamin asked in a hushed tone of voice.

"I don't feel so good; I have no idea what why though?" Jeanette said a little off pitch.

After Benjamin paid the bill they got up to leave, being the gentleman Benjamin was he went behind her seat to help her out. As she tried to stand he saw that Jeanette was going to lose her balance and make herself look like a fool. Not wanting that Benjamin quickly grabbed her arm and stabilized her, she was a little tipsy as he walked out the front of the restaurant.

While they were enjoying their meal Benjamin's driver had brought his truck to the restaurant. Benjamin was planning on taking Jeanette to go and see a beautiful sunset while seeing the stars fill the night. That required him to drive through some back country and a limo just could not do that. However it was apparent that there was going to be a change in plans, due to the fact that Jeanette was a little out of it.

Once in the truck heading away from where they had just eaten, Benjamin asked Jeanette "Have you ever been drunk?" trying to figure out if she knew why she was feeling like this.

"Actually I have never touched liquor or alcohol in my life." Jeanette said, her words slightly slurred.

"Well one thing is for sure, your body either has a terrible time reacting to it or you just enjoyed a little too much wine tonight." Benjamin said thinking back to the first time he had ever had wine. It was such a shock for his body that he couldn't even remember what happened, and all he knew was he woke up in his mansion with a terrible hangover.

He looked over at Jeanette and saw that she was blushing and feeling extremely embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed, this happens to people who have never had wine." Benjamin said in a comforting voice.

"I guess so, but I can't believe that it had to happen while on a business dinner in front of my employer!" She said extremely embarrassed once more.

"Its alright with me, just so long as you don't make it a habit." Benjamin said, "Besides this is not embarrassing at all, let me tell you about my first time enjoying wine."

"Believe it or not it was at this exact same restaurant several years ago, I had one; just one glass of wine and let me tell you I do not remember anything after the first 30 minutes of being there. The next thing I know I wake up in my bedroom with an earth shattering, head splitting headache." Benjamin said. "I later came to find out it was a hangover."

"So what happened to you at the restaurant and the rest of that night?" Jeanette asked, feeling a little better about her situation.

"I don't know, no one ever told me what I did or said, I was told that I was nice, funny and relaxed. The problem was they never did tell me what it was that I said that made me funny and ironically the video tapes in my house "failed" to work that night." Benjamin said smirking.

"Wow and I thought I had something to worry …" as she was speaking she trailed off. "Oh no, I can't go home!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I live with a couple of roommates and they would never let me forget that I came back drunk." She said in a somber tone of voice.

"Oh, I know exactly what you are talking about, how about this; I take you to a hotel for the night all expenses paid for by me?" Benjamin said sincerely.

"I can't let you do that, it's not your fault." Jeanette said trying to change her mind. "I will just go in the house and go straight to bed."

"Well I won't let you do that! You see it is my fault that you are no longer sober." Benjamin said as he was arguing he turned the truck around, just before he turned into her subdivision.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, seeing that I can't go anywhere without someone to support me." Jeanette said with a yawn as she gave up fighting.

"Now your thinking straight, I will take you to a really nice hotel." Benjamin said… "Why don't you relax and take a nap?"

By the timeBenjamin finished saying that he heard snoring and knew that she was already asleep.

"Poor girl, you are not going to want to come into work for the next morning." Benjamin said under his breath.

Simon AKA Benjamin was driving the truck when an idea struck him, "Why would he take her to a hotel why not to his mansion?" It was further away but he too wanted to get a good night sleep. So he changed directions again.

He was taking the back roads because they were not as well lit and served a dual purpose; it allowed Jeanette to sleep without bothering her. If she happened to wake up the light would not blind her and cause her any ill affects.

Suddenly he slammed on the brakes, the steering wheel locked up; the brake pedal was jamming into his foot as he pushed it down with all of his might. The wheels squealed, the truck was shuddering and shaking as if it was a roller coaster.

What will happen?

Will they crash? What is it that caused Simon/Benjamin to lose control?

Will they have a roll over accident?

Find out in part two. It only gets better from here on.


	3. Chapter 2b

**CH. 2b**

Benjamin closed his eyes as tight as possible; because he couldn't watch what might happen in front of him; also to avoid glass getting into his eyes if he had an accident.

Suddenly all was quiet; the truck had come to a complete stop without hitting the person in front of him. It was a scary ordeal, however despite all that had just happened Simon noticed Jeanette was still asleep.

How on earth could anyone sleep through all of that noise? He thought. It was a lucky thing that I saw the car when I did.

Simon got out of the truck to see if there was anything he could do. As he was going to the car literally ahead of him he looked down at the front of his truck and saw that the bumper of the car was only a couple of inches between the his truck.

The car was a horrible color of red and what looked like pink either that or it was paint chips coming off of that old car.

He went up to the window and said "Is everything alright?" trying to sound calm and suppress his rage towards the driver who very well could of ended up killing all parties involved.

"I...I gu…guess so." A very timid and frightened voice answered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Simon asked realizing that it was a woman who had the living daylights scared out of her.

"I am so sorry about that, my car broke down and I have been trying to get it running again ever since." She said in a soft and shy voice. Expecting the man to go off like a roman candle when he learned that she was ok.

"I'll tell you what how about I find a way to get you and your car off of the main road?" He said using his manners.

"Ok…I guess." She said taken aback at how respectful and kind the man was.

It was pure luck that Simon had a towing cable and winch on the back of his truck. He pulled ahead and attached to the front of the bumper making sure that it was secured to the frame of the car.

"Why don't I just take you home and tow your car to a repair shop?" Benjamin offered.

"I guess so…" She replied, "my name is Brittany Miller. What it is yours?"

"My name Benjamin, owner and operator of A.S.T.(Alvin, Simon and Theodore) industries." Simon said confidently.

The look on Brittany's face was horrifying as she realized that she almost caused the richest man to have an accident because of her.

"I…I didn't know? I am so sorry!" Brit said stammering. "You know I just remembered someone I need to call who can take care of this."

"Too late, you already promised and committed." Simon said with cunning tone of voice.

"I can't let you do that, it's not fair, I am broke and not worthy to be friends with you lest I ruin your image!" Brit said trying to make up a good excuse.

"Well with your luck it's late at night and I don't really care what people think about what I should and should not do." Benjamin said defiantly. "You might as well face it you are going to loose, I always get my way!"

"Well let's get this over with!" Brittany said as a wave of shame and embarrassment washed over her face, but only for a second. But it was just long enough for Benjamin to see it.

"I saw that look" he said "what is bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really, honest!" She said trying to blow it off.

"Oh I get it, you think because I am rich I don't notice certain things and even of I did I wouldn't care." Benjamin said "Well you got the wrong rich man in mind cause I do care."

They got into his truck; Brittany didn't know or see Jeanette because Benjamin had moved her to the back bench still sleeping. Brittany gave Benjamin the address which he plugged into his GPS and began heading towards her house.

"Since I cannot seem to change the subject I guess I will talk to you." Brittany said after a few minutes of silence. "I am broke, to the point that I cannot even afford to pay the rent for my apartment and fix my car."

"Wow that is bad." Benjamin said. "So what happened to you?"

"Well it's all Alvin's fault for causing the Chipmunk band break up which I was blamed for as well because I was 'a hard head' that was always fighting with Alvin." She said. "That caused a rift between my two sisters and I. They got tired of me bossing them around and deciding what we were going to do rather than decide as a group."

"Wow, well I was told by Alvin that it was your fault and that is why he wanted to break it up." Benjamin said.

"Well that is a flat out lie!" She exclaimed "He was the one at fault!"

"Well from the looks of it I would say that you both were at fault. You should forgive each other and move on." Benjamin said sounding wise beyond his years.

"We should." She said feeling a little guilty "Anyways after the break up I went into acting and modeling which I was really good at in high school. At first everyone wanted me and I was doing fine for a couple of years, then I was old news. No one wants me; I cannot even get a part in a small time play."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Benjamin said sympathetically "So what do you have planned now?"

"Nothing, I am washed up and washed out!" She said in despair.

"Well what if I told you today was your lucky day?" Benjamin said with a devious smile.

"How so, I am broke, no money, no job and I almost killed the richest man in the world." Brittany said almost crying.

"Well your fortunes have changed again! You said you can act and that you are a model correct?" Benjamin asked for conformation.

"Yeah, but I already told you no one wants me!" Brittany shot back a little harshly.

"I would like to hire you. I will give you a bonus for agreeing to sign with my company." Benjamin said in a somewhat mechanical tone of voice.

"What? Are you crazy? You have never seen my acting, you didn't even get a good look at me, much less you haven't seen what I look like in different clothes." Brittany said stunned by the fact he wanted to hire her on the spot unproven and untested.

"I have faith," he said, "I did see what you look like. Can I be frank with you?"

"Yes." Speak your mind I promise I will not judge you. She lied but wanted to hear his honest opinion anyways.

"Put simply you are not the prettiest, the smartest, best hour glass figure girl that I have seen. But you are honest, sincere and from what I can tell you are not above anyone, which is the kind of people that I hire." He said.

"Wow, I didn't think you were going to be that frank, you didn't have a single complement for me as far as looks go did you?" She said a little hurt and offended by what she was just told her.

"I told you the truth, not to mention my company is not about outward looks so much as it is about true inward beauty." He said.

"Well then I guess I would fit right in with your company." She said. "Because I am not "beautiful" in your eyes."

"I didn't say that but I was telling you that true beauty comes from within not from without. I want to know the real the person behind the face and the flesh not some model who looks great but has no soul or personality." Benjamin responded.

"Ok, well we are almost to my place now." Brittany said "About that job I will take it no questions asked, I will take whatever you give me."

"So you mean I could pay you minimum wage?" Benjamin said his words jabbing Brittany who didn't realize that he was playing her.

"Well I would like to make at least 50,000 dollars a year so I could afford to live in a better place and drive a better car." Brittany said.

"Ah ha I got you!" Benjamin said in triumph. "And you said you didn't care what salary you wanted."

"Ok I get it you wanted to know what I thought I was worth in terms of dollars." She said a little perplexed.

"Well your starting pay is a 100,000 dollars and with a bonus of 10,000 dollars for signing this contract." Benjamin said.

By this time the truck had pulled into the parking lot of this run down dump of a hotel. Benjamin unhooked the broken down car in a parking spot.

"So where is this contract that you want me to sign?" Brittany said anxiously.

"Well it's not really a contract per say, but really a promissory note saying I am giving you 10,000 dollars and you will show up tomorrow at the office and begin working." He said.

"Ok well why don't you write it up really quick and we sign it." Brittany said impatiently.

So Benjamin wrote it up in duplicate and they each signed it, and at the same time they exchanged contact information. Benjamin gave her the information about his company contact and the address that she was supposed to go to tomorrow.

Now that he was finished with that he was headed back on the road towards his mansion. It was only 10:30 at night but it felt much later than that for some strange reason. He had forgotten to call his stylist and request her help in taking care of Jeanette. He hit the speed dial on his cell phone and put it to his ear. It rang and rang and finally a tired voice said

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me Simon AKA Jeanette's date," Simon said "listen I really need your help!"

"With what? Proper clothes to wear when sleeping with her?" She said amused by this thought.

"Certainly not!" He said indigently "I need your help because Jeanette, is suffering the same affects like me a couple of years ago with the wine incident and I am not about to let her sleep in the dress. However I am not about to undress her or be in the room when she is helped into something more comfortable."

"Well that's a different story; I will get everything ready by the time you get here. I will also have the staff prepare the downstairs guest room for her while I'm at it." She said relieved by the fact that he was so rooted in his beliefs.

It was 11:15 by the time he pulled into his own house. He pulled up in front of his house directly across from the main entrance where he turned off his engine and walked around to the rear door where Jeanette was sleeping. He gently and delicately picked her up as if she was going to break apart if he held her to tight. He then headed up to the front doors where upon his arrival opened as if they sensed his approach.

Once inside he headed straight for the main staircase in the middle of the room and then he took a left as he was maybe 10 feet away and started down a long hallway, went thirty feet into the hall and then took a right. The guest bedroom wasn't as big and lavish as his own room was but it had a certain quality that was the equal to if not better than a luxury hotel's presidential suite. It had a huge bed which was draped with exotic sheets; it had a huge window that overlooked the back of his house and property. When he laid her down he stepped back and looked at her as he noted how much it reminded him of snow white waiting for her prince charming to come and break the spell. He bent down close to her face and gave her cheek a little kiss, which he did as Simon not as the proper and formal Benjamin.

"Awe how cute!" A voice said softly behind Simon. It was his stylist and she had a very funny look on her face, one which Simon had never seen before.

"What was that about?" Simon queried.

"I just thought it was cute, I know how much she means to you I really do." She said tearing up.

"What's with the water works?" He said.

"I cry every time I see someone with true love longing to know whether that person they love has the same feeling." She said drying up her face. "Well you best be off Romeo, I need to get your Juliet attired for sleeping. Don't worry you can come back in to make sure she's alright and looks good as well."

With that Simon exited the room and wandered over to his massive kitchen were he was going to make himself a little something to eat. It was too late and he was too tired to actually make anything so when he found that the chief had missed his secret stash of popcorn he grabbed a bag and put it in the microwave. He stood there and watched the bag as it rose and the kernel's exploded from within. When it was finished he dumped the contents into a bowl and walked over to his living room couch where he sat in front of a huge screen. He sat there eating and looking intensely at the screen which was not playing anything. Simon was in a deep trance as he went over all of the things that had happened that night and how he literally came across all of the Chipette's in one night. It had brought back a swarm of memories.

"Okay Romeo you can go in now." A voice called from behind him.

When he heard the voice he jerked as he was startled out of his reflection. "Uh I um Ok I'm just going to look in on her." He said moving to get up.

He went into her room and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed and took in the sight as his heart began to speed up and his head began to swim with emotion. He never had the confidence to ask her out the entire time they were in high school, and even now as Simon he couldn't for fear that she would reject him. But when he was Benjamin he could because she didn't know who it was asking her out, and he had a different mind set when he was Benjamin than he did as Simon. After looking at her in an Angel like bliss he turned around and walked out turning off the lights as he left the room.

The next morning Jeanette woke with a start and looked around extremely terrified by the surroundings, it was alien to her. She tried to scream but she couldn't, where was she, why was she her and who had brought her to this terrifying place? The only thing she could remember was her leaving the restaurant with Benjamin but this wasn't her house and her head was really starting to pound. She regained control of her voice and let out a loud blood curdling scream that sent shivers down the staff's spine.

Wham, crash, baboom. When Simon heard the scream he had jumped out of bed, racing towards his closet whipping out a shot gun and desert eagle pistol. He came flying down the hall in his night clothes. Krrbam, he kicked in the doors and wielded his gun wildly looking to see what had caused the earth shattering scream. After a quick glance had proved that there was no one there but Jeanette he quickly and quietly moved to the closet and tossed the firearms on top of the dresser making sure the safety was on.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked his heart still racing and slightly winded.

"YeahI'm fine," Jeanette said still a little dazed and somewhat afraid, "I don't remember what happened last night. I am sorry that I caused you to break down your own doors."

"Don't worry about it," Simon said "they needed to get replaced anyways; you just pushed up the time schedule." He said laughing trying to make light of the whole ordeal that had taken place between them.

"So why on earth did you of all people come rushing in?" Jeanette asked trying to figure out what his motive was and if he did that just for her. She could tell that Benjamin was not the same as the night before when he broke down the door which was not an easy feat. The doors were solid oak with and extremely difficult multi-lock system.

"I was trained to act first and ask questions later." He said trying to hide the extreme pain he was in. "The class taught me that waiting for help only increases the chances that someone could hurt."

"Well it looks like that class paid off!" She said. Noticing the look on his face it was a good looking smile but his eyes gave away the fact that he was in extreme pain. "I think it would be best if you laid down and take the pressure off of you leg, while I go and get some ice?" Jeanette said as the mother inside her began to kick in.

"No I'll be ok. It doesn't hurt that much." Simon said making sure that his voice didn't show any signs of distress.

"Well I cannot make you," she said defeated by how tough he was trying to act. "I only wanted to ease your pain."

"I appreciate your concerns, its just that I am not used to a person who isn't a doctor looking at my injuries." Simon said trying to smooth things over while trying to hide the real reason he didn't want her to look at his leg. He has a scar which Jeanette knew Simon got when one of his experiments went wrong giving him a huge gash in his leg and had to be rushed to the hospital to stop the bleeding of his main artery.

"Oh, well I suppose that's a good thing?" She said a little mystified.

"Well I better get dressed and you might want to change out your night gown." Simon said still acting like Benjamin. "I hired a new chief last night just in case you forgot, and we are going to determine if she should stay and cook for me."

With that Benjamin left the room closing the broken door as best he could. But once out in the hall his face burst out in pain and he screamed under his breath as he spouted off what was going through his mind. He was in so much pain that he could not think straight, he made it limping in extreme agony to the couch in the living room. He collapsed right then and there as the pain was causing him to fade in and out of conciseness, he tried to call out for help but he couldn't. He passed out. It wasn't until Jeanette came out of the room and saw him there on the couch that he received any attention.

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed, in sheer panic from the sight that had befallen her terrified eyes.

There was an immediate reaction that surged throughout the entire house as the staff rushed into see if everything was alright. They saw the limp and lifeless looking figure on the couch where Jeanette was doing her best to remain calm and check his vital signs, directing the staff what to do.

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening before Simon came around.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked dazed and confused.

A soft kind voice greeted him saying "Relax you are going to be fine. The doctor said that you will be laid up for a week before you can get out of bed."

It was Jeanette he saw when the fog cleared from his eyes. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Simon said in a weak raspy surprised voice.

"Well you can thank me for potentially saving your life." She said with a sense of satisfaction.

"I would but you were the one I was trying to save when I kicked down the door." He said trying to joke about it all.

"Well I suppose you are right about that, however I made it up to you. Didn'tI?" She said feeling bad about the whole thing.

"You did good." Simon said weakly.

"Oh that reminds me "Simon" what exactly happened last night between you and me at your mansion?" She questioned him trying to see if anything bad had happened.

"Well I took you to your house and you said that you didn't want to go home because of your roommates would never let you live it down and I said I would take you to my house and let you sleep off the affects of the wine." Simon said, still unaware of the fact that she had called him by his real name, "I took you to my home and by the time we arrived you had fallen into a deep hard sleep, I took you into the house were my stylist proceeded to dress you for sleeping. I was out of the room just in case you were wondering."

"Well I am glad to see that you haven't changed a bit Simon." Jeanette said trying to see if she could get a reaction out of him.

Just then the doctor showed up and told her that she needed to leave.

After she left Simon said in a gruff and angry voice "How did she know my real name?"

"I didn't tell her but when she saw the scar on your leg she said your name and asked if Simon was your real name and I told her that all of your paper work said that you were Benjamin." The doctor said.

"Well I guess I can try and keep her in the dark for a little while and just keep playing dumb, but for right now how does it look?" Simon asked.

"It looks like you are going to be able to get released tomorrow but you will need to stay in bed for the next week or so." The doctor said as he was flipping through his paperwork.

"I am going to go home right now whether you agree with me or not." Simon said "I hate hospitals and I want to eat decent food."

"Ok but remember I didn't approve of this." The doctor said warningly.

Eleanor was trying to figure out what was going on at the mansion that morning as she was pulling into the covering of the mansion. It was 10:30 and she was running late. She found out that Benjamin had to be taken emergency room at 7:30 that morning but no one would tell her why and what had happened to him. Little did she know that they were under directions/instructions not to reveal the true cause for concern that it might spread causing Jeanette to get into trouble and look bad.

Later that evening Simon was wheeled into his mansion and taken directly to his room, however it wasn't his room on the second floor but rather another room on the first floor that had been prepared when he came home.

"How are you doing?" "Is there anything that we can do for you?" A bunch of voices asked at the same time.

"All I want is to go to my room, lay down, eat a good meal and obtain my laptop." Simon said. "Oh also I would like to talk to the cook."

Eleanor entered the room after he had gotten settled, but unlike his usual cool and relaxed self he let out his devilish side on poor unsuspecting Eleanor. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

"Well excuse me for giving you a little privacy and time to get comfortable!" She retorted.

"I will have pizza or something that's fast and easy to make." He said.

"Ok." She slammed the door as she stormed out of the room.

It was clear to the staff that Simon/Benjamin was not in a good mood and had taken it out on Eleanor. One the long time employed maids went into the kitchen to talk to her and saw her crying.

"What's with the water works?" the maid asked.

"I am a fool for letting him talk me into this job." Eleanor said dabbing at her face. "Who are you?"

"I am Jessica, and believe me you have one of the best jobs and employers around." She said.

"Well that's what you think. But I have never been treated that way in all my life." Eleanor said.

"Maybe but he is almost never like that he's just having a very bad week and today sent him over the edge." Jessica said trying to calm Eleanor down.

"So what exactly did happen this morning?" Eleanor asked hoping for more than a blank look and a statement about something else.

"Well I am not sure I can tell you exactly what happened because it could hurt the person who caused it. However you could ask Benjamin when you take him his food.

"Ok I will do that." Eleanor said.

It was 20 to 30 minutes since Ben had requested food and by that time the pain killers he had taken after he left the hospital began to take affect and he was getting sleepy. He was almost asleep when in comes Eleanor with the food.

"Here's your dinner that you requested." She said trying her best not to sound angry.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." He said.

"I wasted my time cooking you this food and then you tell me you're not hungry!" She said her voice escalating.

"Don't get all in a huff. You can eat it, I am just too tired to eat and I have had a very bad day." He said.

Again she left as tears were running down her face, as she was making a b line to her living quarters where she would shut herself in and cry herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

However Eleanor did not know that she had been followed by Jessica who had seen Eleanor burst out of the room for the second time that night. She snuck up to the door and listened to her crying like as is one of her sisters had died. Jessica decided that she was going to bring this to Benjamin's/Simon's attention so that he could correct the issue right away.

It was almost nine in the morning when Simon woke; it was hard to believe he broke his leg on Saturday, sleeping most of Sunday, because of the extreme pain that was shooting from his leg all the way up to his spine and into his pounding head. He took a couple more Vicodin pills to help subdue the pain. He didn't go back to sleep but rather picked up his laptop and tried to accomplish some of his work which was really starting to pile up.

It was 10:00 in the morning and Eleanor was making breakfast, as she was doing so she was thinking that she would ask if she could be released from this job. She didn't think she was cut out for this kind of treatment, how could anyone stand this horrible man and the way he treated people?

She finished making breakfast at 10:30 and took it to Benjamin's room hoping that he was still asleep. No such luck as a matter of fact he was wide awake and eager to eat something.

"Just set it on the bed," he said. "And if you would be so kind as to keep me company?"

"Well I suppose I can stay for a little while." Eleanor said taken by surprise at how different he was acting.

"I wanted to say sorry for Saturday. I realize I was a bit of a jerk and I really didn't mean to be." Simon said in his most sincere voice.

"I…I don't know what to say?" She replied even more stunned by how sincere he was coming across.

"Let me tell you exactly what happened Saturday." He said.

After he had finished the entire story Eleanor understood why he was acting the way he was and it was not his normal personality.

"So you're telling me that you broke your leg breaking down a door when you heard a girl scream?" She asked in confusion. "Who was this girl? It wasn't a maid because she was special to you."

"I will tell you if you promise to keep it a secret?" He said knowing the answer he continued on. "Her name was Jeanette, and she is the most beautiful girl in the world."

"What my sister? You are in love with her?" Eleanor said in extreme amazement. "Well I should tell you that you will have to fight Simon for her."

Before Simon could reply Jessica popped her head in and said "Simon I need to talk to you." Realizing too late that she had let the cat out of the bag and in front of Eleanor who didn't have a clue before that she was talking to Simon. Jessica yanked her head out and made a mad dash for cover.

"Well I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later?" Simon said blushing crimson.

"That explains it all!" Eleanor said relieved to know that Jeanette wouldn't have to choose between two people. "But if your Simon then who is this Benjamin fellow who hired me the other day?"

"That would be me; you see I am Benjamin the richest man in the world and Simon when I want to get away from it all." He said trying to keep his embarrassment to a minimum.

"Well I see now, when do you plan on telling Jeanette?" Eleanor said protectively of her slightly older sister.

"Well I am not so sure that I want to tell her anytime soon, that is until she changes her opinion about rich men. She thinks they are all stuck up trash, I know because my stylist told me their entire conversation they had on the way over here for our dinner date." Simon said regrettably.

"Yeah I can see why you want to hold off on that for a while." She said in agreement.

"The worst part is that she thinks I am really Simon when she saw my scar on my leg." He said a little down.

"I over heard from some of the staff saying that Jeanette is going to be here today, also some lady by the name Brit is coming here as well." Eleanor said trying to cheer Simon up.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Simon "Brit is short for Brittany, your sister. If Jeanette sees you and Brittany I'm in trouble, and if Brittany sees Jeanette or you I will become the contestant for a game of 20 questions."

"Oh my!" Eleanor said with surprise. "I wonder why Jeanette didn't recognize me the other night?"

"Probably because you were wearing a chef's uniform and you have trimmed down since we last saw you." Simon tried to explain.

"That's a good point, well what should we do?" Ellie asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I guess I could come clean with Brittany, and ask her to hide in one of my guest rooms. I can only hope that she will show up earlier than Jeanette." Replied Simon.

"Well you are not allowed to get out of bed. That might be able to work for your advantage." She said as a plan popped into her head and she smiled slyly.

It was then that they went into extreme detail about what would happen in the event Brittany showed up first or Jeanette showed up first. It was a long shot and hoping Brittany would be on time and Jeanette late was almost impossible. But that is what they had brain stormed all morning about. It was decided that Simon would arrange Brittany's early release and that Jeanette would be late by adding a few more pieces of paperwork that had to be done before she could leave. So far there plan was fool proof, nothing could go wrong; at least is seemed impossible.

That morning Brittany didn't have time to get her car into the shop and it started causing her to forget all about it. She rushed to her new job not wanting to be late, she decided to go out for lunch but her car won' start. By some strange coincidence Jeanette had the same lunch time and had parked only a hundred feet or so away. She heard the commotion and came over and asking if Brit needed any help.

Recount Ben had taken Jeanette out Friday night broke his leg Saturday; and didn't really wake all of Sunday; it's Monday afternoon. A frustrated Brittany gave Jeanette permission. Jeanette looked at the car really quickly and determined that she needs to just buy a new one rather than fix it because the engines shot and in pretty bad disrepair.

Brittany doesn't know what on earth she is going to do. Just then Ben called her, hearing from the grape vine AKA the director/overhead manager of the filmography/commercial section of his company. He tells Brittany that he has a bonus offer if she is willing to take off of work early, part of his little plan to get her to his place sooner and ditch her before Jeanette gets there. Brittany keeps calling out Ben's name in front of Jeanette.

Oh man now Jeanette is feeling like she got played by this two timing jerk. And she says so after Brit hangs up the phone. "That two timing jerk! I should have seen it sooner!" She yells out in extreme rage.

"What are you talking about?" Brit asks a little confused?

"Well on Friday night he (Ben) took me out to dinner in celebration of my new promotion to supervisor over the server project and that he was going to make me the manager of the entire technology branch of his company." Jeanette said a little miffed.

"Funny that was the same night that I met him too." I almost killed him with this damn car. It died in the middle of the road and he almost hit me." Brit said.

"He never told me that, but then again I did put him the hospital on Saturday." Jeanette said recalling what had happened.

"No wonder why he didn't show up to work today and why he wants me to go over to his place this afternoon." Brit said enlightened.

"Well if you want me to I could take off and take you there?" Jeanette offered.

"I would love that however he told me to go to this car lot to buy a car. Unfortunately I cannot get over there as I have no transportation." Brit said a little down.

"Well I would be more than happy to give you a lift," Brit got out of her car and they started walking to Jeanette's car, "Bother way my name is Jeanette Miller, what is yours?" Jeanette asked.

"That's interesting I used to have a sister with the exact same name, mine is Brittany Miller." Brit replied curious that they had the exact same last name.

"Hey I used to have a sister who had the same name as well, but she was a singer and we were in a band called the Chipette's." Jeanette said amused by the old memories.

"Oh my goodness Jeanette; its you! I haven't seen you since we went our separate ways all those years ago!" Brittany said with extreme excitement.

"What are the chances we would be working for the same company, know the boss and meet in the parking lot?" Jeanette asked amazed at how they had beaten the odds.

While they were talking Jeanette was driving to the car lot that Benjamin had instructed Brittany to go to.

It was a very fancy and expensive looking one, when they pulled into it. They had all kinds of cars from American made models to the most expensive European models. Jeanette parked her car, it was actually an old really beat up truck, and both sisters exited and walked into the main building making their way to the information desk.

"I was told by Benjamin to come here." Brittany said to the receptionist a little nervous.

"Oh okay, let me go and get the manager." She said as she took off in a bit of a hurry.

The receptionist went and told the manager that there were two girls there instead of the one that was supposed to be there. The manager knew that this wasn't right, so he made a call to Simon and asked him if he should have been expecting two girls. Simon was confused and asked for the description of the other girl. The manager described Jeanette to a T (it was curtains for his idea) Simon instructed him to get them both new vehicles of their choice.

The manager came out saying "well it looks like today's your lucky day. You both get to choose a car no matter the price."

Both Jeanette and Brittany were aghast with excitement, they would finally be able to drive a nice car or truck which they never had the luxury of before.

While the two girls were out in the car lot running around looking for the perfect car for them, Simon was back at his mansion in a pickle. His plan had been blown sky high, he figured that they discovered that they were sisters and he knew they would both be coming over. 

"Gosh darn it!" he screamed, causing Eleanor to run in, "This is turning out to be a complete disaster!"

"Why do you say that?" Eleanor asked with concern in her voice.

"Well remember that fool proof plan we came up with? Well we were the fools with a plan." Simon said calming down a little "It would seem that Brittany and Jeanette met up some how and Jeanette took Brittany to the car lot."

"So what you are saying is that in an attempt to keep them from discovering each other all we did was bring them together?" Eleanor said understanding the situation.

"Yep that's exactly what happened." Simon said a little defeated. "I might as well introduce you to them when they come into my room. It will help keep them from recognizing me. I am sure Brittany will be able to recognize me, when she sees how I react to Jeanette in the room. You and Brittany always knew I had a crush on Jeanette and you knew it by the look in my eyes." 

"You are so right Brittany would spot that look a mile away and ruin your chances with Jeanette. So I will come in a minute or so after they come into your room to give you some food. It would have to be an early dinner or a late lunch." Eleanor said starting to get a little excited at seeing her sisters all at the same time.

"I would prefer late lunch seeing as I didn't eat breakfast until elevenish." Simon said rubbing his stomach. 

"What time do you think they will get here?" Eleanor asked.

"Well I can pull a couple of strings and get them to be delayed until five or so. That gives us about four hours." Simon said coolly.

Jeanette was debating whether she wanted a truck or a car. She liked a truck because it was tall and allowed her to load things in the back, but the car could get better gas mileage and was smaller. Just then the salesman suggested a Kia Sportage which was a cross between a car and a truck. When Jeanette saw it she knew this was the vehicle for her, it got good gas mileage, sat higher than a car, had room to carry stuff and lots of leg room in the driver seat to accommodate her extremely long legs.

Brittany on the other hand knew that she wanted a car but she wasn't sure what kind of car she wanted, it had to get pretty good gas mileage, look awesome and be fast. "What am I going to choose" she kept repeating over and over in her head. Then she saw it, the car was Ford Mustang, a red one with a sleek design. She fell in love with it, and she told the sales person that was the car she wanted.

While the girls were making up their minds the manager had gotten a call from Simon and was instructed to delay them as long as possible. They discussed what exactly it was that could be done to delay them, when it was all said and done there was no way that the girls could leave before four because it took an hour to get to the mansion.

"I want that red Ford Mustang!" Brittany said running into the manager's office just as he was hanging up with Simon.

"Well it's yours, but there are a few things that we need to discuss." The manager said trying to quell her excitement "For instance what accessories do you want included? Do you want it in automatic or standard? Once we finish with that there is paperwork we must go over and then before we hand you the key you must have it on your insurance."

"Oh, ok I had no idea that there were options like that, I have never bought a new car before." Brittany said happily surprised as Jeanette walked into the door.

The manager told Jeanette the same thing he had just told Brittany, and once he finished he began working with Brittany to finalize the paperwork and options for her car. Brittany decided to go with an automatic transmission, an external GPS and get all of the accessories that could be added to the car. When it came to Jeanette's customizations she was really reserved, she wanted an automatic, external GPS and she got a Bluetooth stereo system that could play CD's, cassettes and had a plug in for an ipod or mp3 player.

By the time it was all said and done it was four o'clock in the afternoon; Brittany decided to follow Jeanette since she had been there at least once. It was a long time or so it seemed, that was because Jeanette was a very cautious and somewhat slow driver, well at least in Brittany's opinion. Jeanette had her GPS system telling her where to go, because even though she had been there she never actually drove to or from his house but was driven by the driver.

It was a good thing I got this convertible Mustang Brittany thought, as she had it down and her hair was blowing in the wind as they were finally out of the city and going down the highway making their way into the country.

In the meantime Simon and Eleanor were working out the last few details of their plan they were going to deploy in an attempt to shake Brittany's eagle eyes.

"Ok you remember the plan right?" Simon said a little anxious.

"Of course I do; I already have the food in the next room, when Brittany and Jeanette enter the room I will wait about a minute or so and then come in. You will say my name and I will call you Benjamin, and if everything goes according to plan my sisters will realize who I am and completely forget about you long enough for you to fall asleep with the sleeping pills you already took." Eleanor said satisfied and with an heir of confidence.

"Very good. However I would like to ask you if you would change into something more casual and befitting to who you really are like your signature green clothing." Simon asked politely.

"Oh yeah that might make all the difference in the world I will definitely do that." Eleanor replied as she hurried out of the room.

The two girls arrived at the mansion just a little after five. When they had parked their new cars they headed up the walk, Brittany was looking over the mansion and how beautiful it was.

"Wow he must have hired the best architecture in the world!" Brittany said completely speechless as to how awesome it looked. 

"Actually Benjamin was the one who came up with the design." Jeanette said almost as if she was a tour guide showing off the place.

"Wow no wonder this Ben fellow is so rich." She replied.

When they got up to the door it was opened before they could ring the door bell. They entered the house and for the second time in a row Brittany was speechless at all the modernization and really cool gadgets Ben had. They were then ushered into the room that Ben was staying in.

"Hello, I'm back Simon." Jeanette said in her most angelic voice trying to evoke an emotion or response to the name. 

"I am sorry I have no idea who you are talking about, if you are on the phone you could go into another room and complete the call if you so desire." Simon said trying to act as naturally as possible and throw off any suspicion.

"Jeanette what are you doing he's not Simon; are you feeling ok?" Brittany asked concerned.

"No I knew what I was saying, I think Benjamin is …." She was cut off by Benjamin calling out to Eleanor.

"Hello Eleanor. What's for dinner?" Simon said in a very sweet voice, thinking thank God she's here. He also gave Eleanor a look questioning her why it took her so long to get there.

"Well I am going to put you on a liquid diet for a while, ever since that clumsy girl made you break your leg, I think her name was Jeanette." Eleanor adlibbed the last little part seeing as how close Jeanette was to blowing Simon's cover.

"What! I was not responsible for that. He didn't have to come in and kick the door down to make sure I was ok." Jeanette said a little irritated and trying to hide her guilt.

"Well that's different from how I remember it." Simon said. "I heard this blood curdling scream from the first floor bedroom, I race down the stairs and bust your door open to find you were screaming because you were in a foreign place."

"Well that's true but I um, did, kinda, sorta make up for it when I uhh saved your life." Jeanette said fumbling all over her words.

"Well I guess you did, but I was still saddled with this her bum leg for a week. I will be wearing a cast for three months." Simon said pointing at it. "You owe me big time! As a matter of fact I was going to sue you for damages but I thought of a better way to make you pay me back. You will have to go on a date with me three times a week until I get my cast off." 

"What if I refuse?" Jeanette asked a little snobby. 

"Then I will sue you for all your worth, take away your home, car, possessions and then have the difference removed out of your pay check." Simon shot back menacingly.

"Ok fine," Jeanette said defeated "but I will not enjoy it."

"Hey Brittany how are Alvin and Theodore doing?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh I don't know I lost touch of them a long time ago." Brittany failed to realize that the cook knew her name and asked her about the chipmunks which she used to sing with. "Wait a minute how did you know my name? Why did you ask me about the chipmunks?"

"Brittany you don't recognize me? I am shocked that you didn't, have I really changed that much?" Eleanor ask in shock as Brittany couldn't recognize her own sister.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I wasn't expecting you to be working here, I thought you looked familiar." Brittany said apologetically.

"What are the chances we are all employed by the same employer and meet here in his house?" Jeanette mused out loud.

Suddenly there was a loud snore which startled everybody, Simon had fallen asleep during their reunion. Eleanor asked them to leave and that she would be right with them when she took out the dishes. When they had left the room Simon opened his eyes and looked at Eleanor.

"You are a good faker I thought the medicine had knocked you out?" Eleanor said a little surprised.

"Well it was taking to long and I didn't know how much longer you could keep them busy till I was actually asleep. Also once you finish here you are going to take the rest of the day off and spend it with your sister." Simon said.

"You are too kind Simon." Eleanor whispered into his ear not wanting to say it out loud just in case there were ears listening in.

After Eleanor took care of the dishes her and her sisters went out and had a grand time just like they used to when they were in high school.

A week later Benjamin/Simon was allowed to get out of bed, and he decided that as his first order of business he would take Jeanette out to dinner. He ran her through the same thing as last time, buying her a new dress, makeup the works. He took her to a fancy restaurant that had a dancing floor and he made her dance with him. She enjoyed herself even though she said she wouldn't.

He kept this whole thing up for three months straight. Jeanette couldn't understand why she had the feeling she had known him all of her life even though she had only met him three months ago. This was going to be the last night that Benjamin would ask her out because he was going to get his cast off that morning, Jeanette thought.

Simon was making preparations to reveal his true identity to Jeanette. He had made sure to get her to notice small things about him that would draw her to him, and from what he could see it was working.

That night they followed the same routine except when they were leaving the restaurant Ben got into a truck and drove. Simon had the perfect idea as to how to reveal who he really was, he was going to take her to the place that he and Jeanette carved their initials within heart onto a tree.

Jeanette couldn't figure out where Ben was taking her, he wasn't acting like himself. She didn't want to say anything but she got out her purse and rummaged around in it and removed a can of pepper spray.

They pulled up to an old and abandoned park where Simon turned off the engine and got out of the truck. Now Jeanette was really scared, so much so she didn't even recognize the park where they used to play and cut threw to get home.

Simon went over to her door and pulled it open and when he did he got a face full of pepper spray, from his gray-blue eyes all the way to his mouth which was open as he was going to tell her something.

"Ohh! cough, cough, yuck! OH MY EYES!" Simon screamed out in pain, turning away from the deadly spray. He was in so much pain and agony from his burning eyes, flaring nose and gagging on pepper spray he fell to his knees.

Jeanette saw this as the perfect time to attack. She was not about to be a victim, she kicked him in the sides with all her might. In return she heard the moans and groans of the person receiving them.

Suddenly she stopped as she heard a half choked voice, say "Jeanette it's me; Simon Seville please stop trying to kill me!"

She was taken aback but she didn't believe him and was about to kick him again. When she heard him sing her favorite song:

.com/watch?v=2gcJxWBviIU

Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and Ill be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
were just friends, what are you saying.  
Said theres another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like 

By this time she realized who it was and began singing as well. 

[Chorus]  
Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought youd always be mine, mine (repeat)

[Justin Beiber]  
Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just cant believe we aint together  
and I wanna play it cool the thought of losing you  
I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,  
and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til you wake me from this bad dream.  
Im going down down down down  
and I just cant believe my first love wont be around.  
And Im like

[Chorus]

[Ludacris]  
Luda, When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, dont need no Starbucks.  
lyrics courtesy of  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying.

[Chorus]  
Now Im gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now Im all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, Im gone

When they finished singing Jeanette helped Simon up off of the ground from his sitting position to a standing one. She got his keys and turned on the head lights so that they could see how bad he was hurt. His face, eyes and nose were a crimson red. He didn't fair so well when it came to the places where Jeanette had kicked him, there were bruises that were dark purple and black. Jeanette had taken an advanced first aid class a couple of months ago and determined that she had broken or severely bruised five or six of his ribs.

"Jeanette before you rush me off to the hospital to get treated there is something I wanted to show you." Simon said wincing in pain as he tried to move on his own. 

Jeanette went to his side and helped him, "It can wait Simon, its not that important." She said trying to stop him. 

"No it is very important to me, I have to show you before we leave." He said not giving in to Jeanette's pleas of concern.

"Oh alright but it better be close and fast." She said frustrated.

They went in about 50 yards into the tree line and then Simon stopped and pointed to a tree. Jeanette looked at the tree and realized that this was their tree, the one they carved their names on showing their love.

"I wanted it to be special, we were the only one's who knew about it, and I was going to show you to see if you could figure out who I was, but my plans changed." Simon said trying to chuckle but gasped in pain from his broken/bruised ribs.

"I am so sorry about this, I am sure I would have figured it out but we need to go to the hospital and get you looked at." Jeanette said as she began leading him back to the truck. At the hospital the bad news was Simon was going to be laid up in bed for three weeks. The good news was that he only had eight cracked ribs.

He went back home with Jeanette. Eleanor was stunned to see Simon with bandages and a hospital wrist band again.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Are you all right? Did someone jump you trying to get to Jeanette?" Eleanor asked questions like a tommy gun spraying the streets of Chicago.

"I am fine, Jeanette's fine, no we weren't attacked, I was jumped by Jeanette." Simon said weakly as he was making his way to the bed room to lay down.

When he was finally laying down he told Eleanor the whole story and what had happened. He also asked Jeanette to stay at his place so that she wouldn't have to keep driving to and from to see him everyday. Before the medicine made his eyes fill with sleep he told Jeanette that she could tell Brittany who he really was.

As soon as Simon was asleep Jeanette called Brittany and told her what had happened in the past three months and what had transpired just that evening. Brittany was taken completely by surprise when she learned that Benjamin was actually Simon.


	5. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for such a long wait. I have been fighting writers block on this chapter as it gets very technical and I didn't want what few readers/followers I have to get lost and stop reading this story. Well here it is in all of its splendid glory. Oh I am so sorry I must have been reading the wrong story as this is my greatest piece in never as it SUCKS! Well at least to me it does. **

Simon was rattled out of his flashback/daydream when the chopper started powering down and he saw the dock yard. It had seemed like a lifetime had passed within that time. He was at a loss of words when thought back at how much he had relived in such a short period of time. How was this possible? Did time slow down or did he just power house through the entire flash back?

He came to the conclusion that seeing Alvin again must have stirred up old memories of the past few years that he had been living. It didn't really matter. But now Simon was starving, his breakfast wasn't holding out so well and he needed a bite to eat before he started eating his clothes or something.

Luckily for him there was this little cafeteria on the dock right across from where they were launching his ship. He decided that that would the perfect place to see it and grab a bite to eat. Not to mention it was cooler inside than it was out this late in the afternoon.

So as he made his way out of the chopper and off of the helicopter pad he was thinking about what he was going to order for lunch. He knew the gentleman there was a great cook and was as good if not a little better than Ellie. But then again it might have to do with the fact that he grew up with his cooking as a small child. He was an awesome cook when he was a kid but he did get into quite a bit of trouble when he made the kitchen look like it was hit by a tornado.

When he finally made it to the café he was relieved to see that the cook/owner/employee was there.

"Hey Theo, how are things going today?" Simon asked as soon as he sat down at a bench seat next to the window over looking the launch of his ship.

"Oh, it's been a while since you graced me with your presence, Benjamin." Theodore said somewhat caught off guard but not completely surprised. He had an idea he was going to see him but thought it would be after they launched the ship. "So you're not going to break the bottle on the bow of the ship?"

"Naw, that's reserved for a girls job as it were and I have the perfect girl for the job." Simon replied as he remembered how he talked Brittany into doing it. "I am mainly here to inspect and ensure that they completed all of the work and to make sure it floats. If it sinks heads will roll."

"You wouldn't actually kill them, would you?" Theodore asked a little intimidated by the statement.

"It's a figure of speech Theo, it means I people will get fired and have to answer for the failure." Simon said trying to hide a laugh at his youngest brother's naïve thinking. "I highly doubt that that will happen though. I am however starving, what's on the menu today? I'm buying for both of us."

"Well I am not sure you would want a grilled hamburger with a large order of fries." Theodore said trying to think of what he had around for a fancy meal.

"I will take you up on that offer." Simon said to Theodore's complete surprise.

"Well then I had better get started with the meal then. I am sure you don't want to miss the launch of your ship waiting for food." Theodore said rushing off to the kitchen.

It was ten minutes and Simon was thinking about his wonderful ship that had taken almost five years with a cost of five billion dollars just to build it not including the research and development required. He was so glad that it was almost finished; he was told it would take about a month to outfit and then it would be ready to rock and roll.

"Hey Teddy what are you doing back there? I said I wanted a hamburger I didn't say I wanted it fresh off of the pasture." Simon said teasing Theodore.

"Hold your horses or I will feed you a horse patty from a dead horse." Theo said harshly not knowing Ben was only joking.

"I was just joshing with you; I can at least do that right? I mean after all I did build you this place and turned it over to you to pay me back at my cost five years ago." Simon said.

"Well I guess so but I didn't take you for the joking type." Theodore said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Here is your food oh wise and wonderful master." Theodore said messing with Ben.

"Away away with you foul savage slave!" Simon said laughing.

They both had a great laugh. "I haven't laughed this hard since high school when Alvin got shot down by the hottest girl in school!" Theo said in between his laughter.

"Oh, really I've heard about you and Alvin; that's right you are Theodore from the rock band Alvin and the Chipmunks. I just spoke with Alvin this morning. He was wearing some pretty rank clothing." Simon said.

"YOU spoke to Alvin?" Theodore spoke in disgust, "We were doing great until that fink opened his mouth and caused Simon to storm out of our lives. We all went our separate ways. That is why you found me peddling my food out of an ice cream truck turned roach coach." **(Authors Note "roach coach was another name for a truck that served/sold food)**

"Well it was a good thing in the end right? I mean here you are making lots of money and enjoying life." Simon said with a smile.

"Yeah it was very selfless of you to do that for me." Theodore said beaming.

"Who said I was selfless?" Simon said looking around at the empty room. "Theo my boy I do believe you have been in here to long. I had an ulterior motive for building this place, I had to find a fast and cheap way to feed the men due to the fact that a round trip to and from town takes like 30 to 40 minutes and they only have an hour for lunch." Simon said trying to keep the idea that rich people are stuck up and greedy. Which wasn't the case for him; he loved to give away his money.

"Oh well at any rate it benefited the both of us." Theo said a little down. "So what is so special about the 'boat' anyways?"

"Boat?" Simon said chocking on the food in his mouth, "This is not a boat but a warship that will dominate the sea showing ultimate power and dominance!"

"Wow I had no idea you would get so offended," Theo said "I haven't really paid attention to it, is all."

"Well let me enlighten you as to the importance and awesomeness of this ship!" Simon said proudly.

So for the next hour or so Simon told Theodore everything about the ship. Here is a brief and condensed version of what he told Theodore. The ships name was USS Bull Halsey named for the fiercest and most successful US Fleet Commander during WWII. The named matched the ship in every aspect of Halsey's famous quote, "Hit fast, hit hard and hit often!" and that is exactly what this bad boy could and would. She was a mile long a half mile wide at amidships (the widest part of the ship in the middle) with a height of some 300 feet including the height of the super structure(that houses conning tower, helm and fire control).

If that wasn't intimidating to her enemies then her firepower would scare the living crap out of all her foes in battle. She is armed with a fierce and deadly array of 500 guns ranging from 20mm, 40mm twin mounted Bofors and 5 in. AA(Anti-Aircraft) guns that could knock a fighter going at mock one right out of the sky. It was a mixture of auto and manned guns. The reason for this was quite simple actually, in case of a complete power failure or computer glitch they would not be left defenseless. But that was only the beginning of the hellfire that this thing could rain down on her enemies. She boasted 20 quad gun turrets that could lob a 3000 pound projectile 60 nautical miles. They were the largest guns ever mounted on a ship as they were 30in rifles with a barrel length of some 100 feet. So at any given volley it could lob 80 rounds into the fray hitting multiple targets or concentrate their fire on a specific target.

That was a frightening sight to behold, let me tell you it was not the last defense either, in between each gun turret of the massive 30 inch guns was a 30 missile launcher that could fire its deadly arsenal either in its normal horizontal position, or it could expand and act like a gun turret. The vertical launch was used in far off combat when the distance was 100+ miles away from the ship as there was enough time for it to react. It would deploy when the battle was closer than a 100 miles so that it could take out enemy planes that were in bound as well as incoming missiles.

So far that is it its offensive and somewhat defensive qualities that are visible from just about any vantage point. But alas this is just scratching the surface of its many wonderful and very deadly abilities. Now if you ever saw this huge bulky and heavy you would think that it is about as graceful as a fat, untrained ballerina on ice skates. Well I can tell that it's performance would out even some of the best speed boat handling to shame. In other words this thing can haul ass and turn fast. But I am not going to spoil the performance test results.

Now onto armor, it has double hull. Now you are wondering what the heck a double hull is, well its like bike tire. It has an outer shell and then an inner part as well. Each part of the was five feet thick, it was 1.5 feet steel on either side with two feet of concrete in between for both hulls. There was also a gap of about one foot that could be used to store/hold water. This was used for a dual purpose as it would allow the ship to take on water to help it weather a bad storm making it less top heavy and then when the water was removed it would allow it to travel faster as it would weigh less and have a thinner profile if that was possible. It was so well built that it was almost impossible to penetrate the outer hull much less the inner one.

The power plant(engines/propulsion) was amazing as it was huge hydrogen engines could crank out an amazing 90,000 shaft horsepower(power delivered to the propellers) each and there was 5 these bad boys. They were spinning propeller that was 100 feet in diameter and weighed about 25 tons a maximum of 70 to 80 miles an hour under water.

"So what do you think?" Simon asked Theodore who was not very concerned about what Benjamin was talking about.

"I think I got lost a couple of times. But from what I gather this has so serious potential for destruction." Theodore said trying to sum up everything he had learned then added "It can also take on hellish punishment without even breaking a sweat."

"Well I guess you could say that, I am just frustrated that it is taking the hydraulic rams this long to push the ship off of the building platform." Simon said looking with eager eyes.

"Well I wish I could be on that thing to see how it performs," Theodore said day dreaming "I would love to see if it is all that you said it is."

"Okay, you will be her first captain, I will be your co-captain." Simon said.

"What, are you crazy? I can't even drive a car that well how in the world am I supposed to drive/maneuver the most advanced piece of military awesomeness?" Theodore said in extreme shock and surprise that Ben would want him to mess with his ship.

"I like the idea, it would prove once and for all that anyone can drive this ship in an event of an emergency where most or all of helm crew were missing in action." Simon said liking the idea the more he thought about it. "Theodore it is even easier than baking. In order to steer the ship you just turn the helm in any direction and you call out commands for steering control; like full speed a head, or full reverse."

"I guess I could give it a try." Theodore said reluctantly.

"That's good to hear, who knows I may even let you be the chief chef on the ship." Simon said knowing his weakness was food and his love for cooking. "There will be over 5,000 on board and three separate dinning halls throughout the ship."

"Well I love cooking and all" he said "but what will happen to this place?"

"Fortunately you control this place and you could always hire a manager and a full time staff to help you run this place. You would have to raise hair but you would also be able to crank out more business faster." Simon said encouragingly.

"You are right it would be unfortunate to raise prices but the part about being able to serve more people faster sounds like a great idea. I think I am going to sleep on it for a couple of days and let you know what I decide." Theodore said deep in thought.

"Ok. Here is my business card." Simon said handing him his card. "Oh look it's finally at the edge and will launch any minute now." He said looking out the window at the launching platform of the dock yard.

"Well I guess that means I should lock up the store and we should make our way over to the dock, eh?" Theodore asked.

"Yep, we will just have to make a quick stop over at the fitting rooms for a captain's uniform. I am not about to let her first time out on the open seas be driven by anyone but a captain." Simon said jabbing Theo.

"Well I am only captain of the pastry team." Theo responded in jest.

After the cafeteria was locked up they both stepped into a limo which took them to a little warehouse that was located close to where the ship was being built. This is where Theodore was outfitted as a captain and Simon donned a fleet admirals uniform. They both looked sharp, Theodore had really slimmed down after being away from his family and was almost as thin as Simon when he was in high school. But Benjamin had a gut, but this was all part of the plan when he went to go see Teddy today as he wanted to make sure that there was no was Theodore would recognize that it was actually Simon.

So they were off and running. They had left the warehouse and were at the port in which the ship had been moored after she was launched. They were running up the gang plank like a bunch of excited children. Well actually it was Simon who was running in excitement followed by Theodore who was afraid of getting lost on this huge ship.

"Ben slow down!" Theodore cried panting.

"I'm too excited to slow down you will just have to try and keep up!" Ben yelled behind.

"I think I'm going to die!" Theodore yelled as he was falling behind even further.

Theodore pushed on and made it to the helm but he was so exhausted his breathing sounded like that of a steam locomotive lumbering up a steep grade. Benjamin AKA Simon was a little winded but he had had been in good shape and had kept himself in shape. So as the two rested for a few minutes they surveyed the helm and all of the stations that where up in the conning tower. There were a dizzying amount of monitors and stations all of which controlled a vital part of the ship. There were stations for, damage control, enemy identification, power, fuel usage and consumption and so many more. They were all based on touch screens. It almost looked like a scene right out of star trek, it had a 360 degree view, and could project views from different sides of the ship wherever the person at the helm needed them. It was quite a sight.

Now that they had caught their breaths Ben started strutting around like he owned the place because in all reality he did.

"Captain Seville take her out to see." Benjamin ordered,

"AYE AYE Admiral sir!" Theodore said snapping to attention with a salute, Ben returned the salute and Theodore made his way over to the helm to tell the ensign commands.

This was like being tossed into the water with the sharks and not knowing how to swim, the pressure was enough to make a man crack. But not Theodore, he was determined to show Ben that he was just as good as him was even if he wasn't rich. He began calling out commands like he knew what he was doing, "back one third, full right rudder," he said it with a military bearing. Simon was really impressed with Theodore's abilities. He wasn't doing to bad for a novice who probably was never behind the wheel of a speed boat on a lake.

Once Theodore had navigated out of the harbor with some help from Ben he was feeling pretty good; that is until Ben told him that he was going to be going solo. In other words the navigator and everybody in the bridge was not to do anything. He would have to tell the onboard computer commands as to what he wanted it to do, like control the speed of the ship and other aspects. This test was to make sure that the computer could understand voice commands from a non officer of the bridge crew in the event of an emergency.

Well in the end it all worked out and Theodore was able to control the ship with the greatest of ease, he didn't do anything really crazy he put it in a couple of turns just not very harsh ones. It was all over in what seemed like a few minutes but an hour had passed since Theodore was at the helm. So now the test was about to get interesting! Ben was up next to take the helm solo but he was going to put it in battle/wartime simulations to see if it could past muster (means if it would meet the demands required).

"Ok ladies and gentlemen of the bridge I would like to inform you that you will need to sit down and fasten the harness that is on the chairs." Ben said with a hint of eagerness. "I am really going to push this thing to its limits and try to bring it to its knees. If you (points to engineers and building overseers) guys did your jobs right nothing should happen."

"Computer give me full and complete control of the ships engines, thrusters (these are on the bottom of the boat and are used to help turn the boat better) and do things according to my commands when I tell you to." Ben said.

After he did that then he gripped the helm firmly in his hands as he started off slow so as to gauge how it handled and what the rudders where capable of. He opened her up to half speed which was around 15 to 20 miles per hour. He then proceeded to take a series of turns first a complete 360 to the right and then to the left seeing how long it took to change from right to left. He then started zig zagging right, left, straight left right, and he continued to change the pattern. He then repeated all of this at full speed between 30 to 40 miles per hour. He was satisfied with the results of his three rudder system. But now he wanted to use extreme measures! He told the computer to bring ship to a dead stop. When it had completely stopped he ordered the ship to "burn rubber", he demanded the engines be raced as fast and as high as possible. Now the normal rpm's for the huge engines was 15,000 producing 90,000 horses but he was going to run them at the extreme limits of their design which was rated for 30,000 rpm's. That was a huge stress factor but one that was crucial to the success of this ships design; as the increase is speed doubled the horsepower of the ship which should have a dramatic increase in speed.

Well the time had come and Ben gave the command and they were off and running and within one minute they had reached 40 miles an hour. So far this was looking promising, and it continued to rise and the ship was really rocking, shaking and shuddering when it reached it peak speed of 90 miles an hour. Then suddenly Ben barked out a command for the ship to aid the steering of the ship but engaging the thrusters and changing the direction of the screws depending on which way he was turning still running them at full speed. Once this had been done he turned the ship for a hard right.

That ship started to pitch and moan like you would not believe! She was turning so fast, sharp and hard that water was coming onto the starboard side over the gunwales. It was able to perform a complete 360 in 30 seconds flat. That would not be expected by her enemies when they were trying to torpedo her.

Simon was amazed at how well she was doing she really held her own and that was one thing that the navy had failed to realize. He saw this ship as a huge floating support vessel for naval invasion landings and as a strike/air support. This thing could be well ahead of the carriers and shoot down any enemy planes or incoming missiles.

"Well I think I am going to love this when it is fully combat ready!" Ben said beaming from ear to ear. "We sure showed those morons at the navy yard. I bet they will crap their shorts when they baby beats them in the upcoming war games in the next 8 months." With that said he handed over control to a real captain who took her back into port.

Everybody except Ben was still trying to recover from the intense maneuvers that had taken place. But they were amazed at the agility that this boat possessed considering it was a mile long. It was definitely something to remember!

Well as they all got off of the boat, they each went their separate ways to call it a day. Theodore decided to go back to his cafeteria and crash for the night as he wasn't in the mood to drive 30 minutes to his home. Simon/Benjamin hopped into his private chopper which flew him to his mansion.

But what about Alvin? How's he handling getting served a huge piece of humble pie? What will happen? Well I will tell you…

**So what did you think? Please review it to tell me how awful it is/was. Well that concludes this chapter. I am hoping to post chapter 5 within the week, as a matter of fact I am working on it as you read. Also I am going to start working on ch6 of Simon's Proposal.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Well I am sorry I took so long writing this story. I do have some bad news though this will be the chapter for a very long time. I at a cross roads that I must decide what I am going to do. I feel that I am not a very good writer and that I suck at writing. It doesn't help that it took me this long to write this little chapter. Oh Well. Read enjoy and I will let you guys know ASAP whether or not I will keep writing. I have a poll up and I would like to have as many people as possible vote in it. It is closed so that you can vote without having to lie. I hope you enjoy this piece of trash chapter. It is crap and pretty sucky at best! But I guess you will have to tell me what you think in the reviews.  
**

"Give me another shot bar tender." Alvin said with a slight slur; his eyes a little blood shot.

"You still want the weak stuff or should I hit you with something a little harder?" Maxx the bartender asked.

"You know the sarsaparilla just isn't hitting the spot at the moment. What else you got?" Alvin asked.

"Well I could mix sarsaparilla with orange juice and Tabasco sauce. That aughta give you a kick and hit the spot." Replied Maxx.

"Well it sounds like a plan Stan." Alvin said slurring now more than ever.

"The name's Maxx!" Maxx said pouring the mixed drink, shaking it well. Maxx couldn't understand how Alvin could get drunk off of sarsaparilla, but he figured it must affect his physiology.

"Bottoms up! I am sure I am going to regret this one that's for sure." Alvin said as he chugged it down.

"Line me up a couple more of those mixed drinks and then I'll call it a night."

"Ok we'll do." Maxx said.

Alvin drank them down. Now he was past his sobriety point, in other words he had lost all self control. He was about make a fool of himself which is not an uncommon thing with chronic drunks.

He leaned heavily on the bar to keep from falling off of the bar stool. Alvin then started talking to the bar tender who was actually somewhat intrigued to hear what Alvin had to say as Alvin had never told his story before. Now Maxx was no stranger to hearing people's problems as it was part of the job listening to people's life stories. However Alvin was a strange case, most of the people in the bar drank hard liquor and the ones who didn't were the designated drivers of groups to keep them safe. But here was a guy who was so…so stressed and frustrated that he probably could have gotten drunk off of water.

It was all in Alvin's head, he willed himself to feel the effects of alcohol, he might have gotten drunk once or twice in his life in order to know how being drunk affected him.

"Have you ever messed up so big that you don't think you can live with yourself? Of course you have, we all make mistakes." Alvin said slurring and stuttering. "I think my missake tooops the list and takes the cake. Cakk it was Teddies speciality; he maded it better than anyone man I knewest. But now I's gotta problem, I gatta eat a loot of humb…humbble pizza." Alvin rambled on in his same drunken slur. "I ate that SOP Benjamin! Why id he doing dis to me? I just wented to be a miseryibelly jerk and not ave to own upta my stake. I means how can ya undo a huge error that ya cauzed fiv year ago? Im suchajerk! What worse is I loast my hi cool sweatheart! All cuz of mes bein a fool."

"So what was it that is causing you all of this pain?" Maxx asked.

Alvin suddenly started talking in a completely sober voice. "I was the lead singer of the rock-n-roll band Alvin and the chipmunks. I wanted to sell out our name, kinda like what Hanna Montana is doing right now. But I met fierce resistance from the 'brains' of the family.

Flash back…

"Alvin are you suggesting that we soil our good name all in the name of making money? Do you even know how childish that sounds?" Simon said as coolly as he could thinking Alvin was just throwing out another one of his crazy get rich schemes.

"I am not kidding Si. I think we need to get away from our childish music and play more mature stuff." Alvin said giving his heart stopping smile and innocent looking eyes.

"I believe in a respect you are right, we do need to target more mature audiences. But we need to keep it friendly, and clean! But doing songs like "Birthday Sex", "Tik Tok" and songs from the rolling stones is not the way to go about it." Simon said getting a little hot under the collar.

"I thought you of all people would agree with me! We need to show how good we are, singing second rate baby songs is degrading and horrible!" Alvin shot back with his usual over dramatic voice and visual expressions.

"Look you can do whatever the HELL YOU DAMN WELL PLEASE!" But if you go through with it then I am leaving!" Simon yelled storming out of Dave's living room and up the stairs to his room to cool off.

"OH WELL EXCUSE ME! MISTER KNOW IT ALL!" Alvin yelled back throwing fuel onto an already raging fire going on in Simon.

With that Simon whirled around, he saw Alvin at the foot of the stairs. Simon pounced on the unsuspecting red capped chipmunk knocking him to the floor. Fists of furry were flying from Simon as he was beating the living life out of Alvin for all that he had been put through. Alvin was pinned and completely helpless.

Alvin had no idea Simon was this strong or street smart. He was getting beaten up by his younger but clearly smarter brother. How was this possible? Alvin struggled to fight back or at the very least shield him from the stinging blows being delivered by Simon.

Finally after a couple of minutes Simon got up and headed for his room as if nothing had taken place. Alvin was so taken aback by what happened he just laid there, a defeated football jock. His lip was busted and bleeding bad, he had blood running from his possibly broken nose, he had two black eyes and a swollen face. His head was pounding and his mind was swimming. He was still on the ground when an auburn Chipette walked into the house using the key he had given her.

"OH MY GOD! Alvin what happened to you?" was Brittany's first words when she saw Alvin.

"I got mauled by my brother." Alvin said weakly not even able to fake his injuries to win sympathy from Brittany.

"Here let me help you to the couch and bandage you up. You poor thing!" Brittany said her motherly instincts kicking in. She helped him to his feet and supported him to the couch where he laid down.

Brittany went into the kitchen where she found a couple of wash cloths and a bowl which she filled with water. She took into the living room where she began gently cleaning up Alvin's wounds.

"What caused Theodore to go off?" Brittany asked thinking it more likely for Theo to go off than Simon.

"It wasn't Theo, it was Simon." Alvin weakly.

"Really? What on earth could have made him so violent?"

"We were fighting over a couple of songs that I thought both of our groups could sing."

"Well that doesn't call for violence. As soon I am done taking care of you I am going to have a little talk with him." Brittany said matter of factly.

When she was finished taking care of Alvin she headed up stairs to have a little talk with Simon. When she opened the door she saw that he was packing up his stuff.

"What are you doing? Running off to be a light weight boxer?" Brittany said in a salty sarcastic tone.

"Let me guess Alvin told why we had a fight, only he left out a couple of vital pieces of facts." Simon stated not even stopping what he was doing.

"How do you know what he did or didn't tell me?" Brittany said giving him the evil eye.

"Well I know Alvin all to well. He said we had a fight over a couple of songs, however he conveniently forgot to mention what they were. Well I will tell you "Birthday Sex", "Tik Tok" and songs from the rolling stones." Simon said.

"W…wha….what!" Brittany yelled.

What kind of fool would sing those songs? We would be black listed from any, every and all kid friendly sections in the music industry." Brittany said in shock.

"Well that's not the half of it. He was thinking of trying to convince you to wear… umm… less clothing on stage." Simon said.

"HE WHAT!" Brittany yelled in out rage. She flew down the stairs and went to the couch where Alvin was still laying down. "Is all the things Simon said true?"

"EH AHAHAHA. No why do you ask?" Alvin said in his very well known 'I'm lying' tone of voice.

"OHH YOU INGREATE!" Brittany yelled and slapped him as hard as she could across the most bruised part of his face. "As of right now SeViLlE the chipette's are no long friends with you! We will still be friends with Simon as he is not as stupid as you!" Brittany slammed the door on her way out.

End of flash back.

"Well that's what happened, I heard that the girls had a huge blow up over Brittany's decision." Alvin said glumly "We all went our separate ways, and as far as I know we have never talked to each other since."

"Well I must say you made a huge mess, but I am guessing this Ben fellow is wanting you to get your two bands back together." Maxx said.

"Yeah I just don't think I can." Alvin said defeated by his pride and the humility it would cause him.

"Well you know it's almost two AM and I have to close this place up. But before you go I need your car keys son." Maxx said holding out his hand.

"I don't want to." Alvin said.

"Well I would call you a cab, but I just don't want you driving in your condition."

"I am as capable as the next" Alvin said trying to dismount from the bar stool doing a face plant "you know I think I'll take you up on that taxi."

"Glad to hear." Maxx said calling a cab.

Once in the cab Alvin began to think about his own perilous journey that he had taken over the course of the break up. He had tried to go solo, it was great, for a while. He sang whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and charged as much as he wanted. But after a while of breaking away from the normal children friendly music he started to get less bookings and he was losing popularity as fast as rats abandoning a sinking ship.

It was bad, 12 months to the day that his group broke up was when he was basically out of the music industry. He began to drink to hide his pain and wasted what money he had set aside from his musical career within 6 months. He had gotten foreclosed on his mansion and was forced to move into a slum apartment room. He kept drinking most of the time. He did side jobs, like singing for bars and other jobs that would help him get his booze to console his misery. Then one day about two years after he went solo he was so drunk he couldn't make it home. There was a nice man who was wearing glasses and looked a lot like Simon. But from what he could tell it wasn't. But this stranger helped him to his home.

This stranger was very tall, kind and seemed to pity Alvin in his state. The man helped him into his little bedroom and into his bed.

**Well was I right or was I right? It sucked! But you need to tell me that in your own words, as you might have caught some errors that I will fix ASAP. But I don't care if you flame any kind of review is better than none right? Well it doesn't really matter. **


End file.
